


The orbis : Heaven // Stray Kids

by Ingodwoojinwetrust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingodwoojinwetrust/pseuds/Ingodwoojinwetrust
Summary: "if im losing a piece of me, maybe i dont want heaven" -Troye sivan, heaven---Nine People with their futures connected will be the key to bring down this wretched kingdom once and for all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A powerful sound echoes followed by a cannon descending upon them. Destroying lands without remorse here he stands in all his glory, Bang Chan, The vampire king.

1989.

CHAPTER ONE : Revenge 

Chan's POV 

Your blood reflected the light of the moon. It was full and bright. An opposite of me. It overshadows everyone and everything. I could only helplessly look in my tied positions as you shouted, screamed and begged for it to stop. It was torture. The worst one. I couldn't bear to see you perish in front of me as I just stand there powerless not being able to do anything. Can I still call myself a king after all of this? What's a king without his queen? It was all so vile. We all grew up believing that they are the people of goodness and kindness. Forgiving and nurturing. The people who stood infront of me appeared to only harbour malicious and wicked intent. We grew up in a different country, isolated by everyone who deemed us sinful people. People who didn't deserve kindness. The evil. Those who are meant to burn and rot in the underworld. Those who die so cruelly. Those punished by the gods and goddesses of theirs. We all believed it but continued to live quietly not wanting war to be set upon us. To us who they look at in destate and call evil, I shall now prove it the "real" evil you see. I must seek revenge for you, my dearest. Your suffering will not be in vain after all I can never, in my life, live with the fact that I wasn't able to do anything to save you. 

The swords of the soldiers clash against each other as they fight for their races and nations. The magic energy is extremely brought up to its heights. Blood shed everywhere only making me remember that night when she died. The night when I have decided that my hatred shall fuel me up for this day. This day where they will all pay with their blood. I will give justice. It might sound wrong, yes. And that's because it is. In the eyes of this world. A Transylvanian King of vampires wouldn't bring justice, he would steal them from the innocent. Killing one of their kin will serve as fair play to what happened. They did it to gain what they call glory as they believe that they saved the world.

There i saw you standing behind your army. You never did change, You were still a spineless coward baring your teeth and hiding behind your lowly puppets. He who ordered the death of my beloved queen. Killing you will not suffice. I want you to feel as much pain as I did. Your agonizing cries of misery i want to hear them all. I intend to take someone just as important as her. Someone very important to you, your oh-so-royal family of seraphims, and your holy kingdom. Who shall perish tonight? Your wife? Your third son? Your second son? Or... Your crown prince. The next in line for the throne. Thinking about it makes a grin form on my face.

I look around. There he is. He's fighting like how a fearsome crown prince should behave. As he struggles a bit against my army, I take down one soldier for him. One of my own. He looks at me in terror after realizing who I was. I smirk and grab him by his neck as his feet detaches itself from the battlegrounds. What would be the best torture for both of you? That's silly, of course I've thought it through already. How long has it been? Two? Five? Seven years? Ah, its been Seven years. Seven years since we lost the battle. Seven years of my nation's recovery. Seven years since you took my beloved away from me. And it's about time I take yours, Heechul, king of Caelesti. 

Your son struggles to fight me even when he's paralyzed. He's really strong. Fitting for a king but I must say he's not going to be one. I catch your eyes and you immediately run to us, calling for your soldiers as you do. 

"SAVE THE CROWN PRINCE! CATCH HIM!" 

I can just sense the desperation in your voice. The agony, sadness, agression, the need to save your son. And of course, the fear. It sounds good coming from you. The fear of losing your son and the crown prince of Caelesti. I create a barrier only keeping us three. All your angels were useless. They can't go past my barrier. Pathetic. That's what they are. And you, you are the most pathetic one out here. Stabbing my sword into the crown prince's a loud whimper comes out of him. Staring at you your eyes seem to water. Huh? I guess you do have feelings. 

"STOP! Please. Don't. I-I'll do whatever you want-" You beg.

"No, father. Don't let him take advantage of this situation." The crown prince says, barely making any sound. Holding his wounded arm in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Really? Anything I want?" I ask with a sly smirk on my face that grew even larger when I saw the fear in your eyes. Your pupils were shaking. Your lips were dry. You were trembling. It was amusing. I can watch you like this all day only if I'm not itching to kill your son and your sanity.

"Yes. Everything."

"Kill your son then."

You froze. I loved that. But wouldn't it be better to see you wield your sword to your own son? 

Everything else was silent. You, your son, and your pathetic angels. The only thing that can be heard was the strong breeze of the wind and crashing of the waves. I can feel the tension. Everyone scared and anticipating. The crashing waves and wind just gives this dramatic feeling to it. You have all the air you can breathe but you can't help but feel suffocated. Like someone deprived you of oxygen as you grew paler. I smirked.

"I don't hear an answer. You kill him or i'll kill him. Your choice" I said, tightening my grip around his son's neck. He chokes.

"I-it's okay, father. I'd rather--", he coughed. "Have you- kill me." He continues to choke as I exert more force out of frustration. 

"I'm getting impatient... Make your decision now." I tapped my feet against the sandy battlegrounds. "It's either you watch you son die in my hands with you not doing anything about it or you make his wish come true by being the one to do the honors,"

You bite your lip as you trembled. I can see your uncontrollable shaking. You look at me with anger then you turn to your son with a gaze so full of emotions I can't describe it. It was loving and apologetic. Like you were delivering your last words to him. And maybe you should. 

At last, you made a decision.

"I'll do it."

I let go of your son and throw him to the ground. He catched his breath and coughed. You both look at each other and he tells you that it's fine. That you should choose his brother to reign in your kingdom instead. I didn't hear what the name was but it didn't matter. You, the father of your son, is killing him. How amusing. 

You took your sword. Wielded it to him.

Your eyes red but never tearing up. 

You pressed the sword against him. 

The world stopped. 

Blood came out. 

And tears did, too.

I did it, love. I served you justice. 

And now it's time to turn back we have no more purpose in this barren land. 

Walking away the world was quiet only hearing the sounds of muffled screaming and crying. I take one last look at your fallen form before a portal engulfs me. You could only watch with a pitiful face as my back is the last thing you see.


	2. Innocence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it hurts is kind of irrelevant - Aza Holmes

(Hyunjin & Seungmin are 12)  
1989.

\------------------Hwang Hyunjin------------------

CHAPTER TWO.  
3rd Person POV 

OCTOBER 13, XXXX  
8:00AM

Hyunjin always wondered why he seemed different from all the others. Living in the island of Catallena, all the mermaids have such bright, vibrant tails and shiny scales. His was a dark shade of purple. His parents, the king and queen, said that it's because they found him washed up on the shore near the castle, almost on the brink of death. He wasn't taken care of properly by his real parents, or should he even call them that? It seemed that they didn't even care but deep inside he knew he longed to meet them. Hyunjin was an orphan but he’s thankful enough that somebody adopted and took care of him like their own child. Plus, his sister, Yeji has been nothing but kind to him.

He sat on the seashore in his "human" form as he waited for a friend. Hearing the familiar crashing of the waves. The sound of the waves, he watches as the water collides with the sandy surface of the seashore. His friend is from another country called Gardenia. Hyunjin's mother told him that he's a fairy which he thought was really nice. They have these things attached to their backs they call "wings". They even have druids and pixies. Both Hyunjin and his friend are children of the rulers of their own country so their parents thought it might be a good idea to have them form a strong bond at a young age. Years ago, the Kingdoms of Gardenia, Caelesti, and their kingdom, Catallena, formed an alliance. According to Hyunjin’s teacher, it’s because among all the countries, the three were the ones who didn't want bloodshed. After all, the country of humans or humans to be exact were not to be trusted.

Accompanied by Yeji, they continue to sit near the shore as they idly waited for their arrival. There he is! Hyunjin excitedly stood and anticipated their arrival. Yeji followed close behind him. The royal guards came down first to protect the family. Most of the people that appeared had blonde hair and some were brunette. He smiled at them to show courtesy and immediately turned to Seungmin’s direction.

"Minnie!" 

Seungmin looked up at his parents, asking for approval if he could play with Hyunjin and they agreed. Seungmin ran towards them with excitement clearly painted in his face. 

"Princess Yeji it's nice meeting you again" Seungmin smiled and looked over Yeji’s shoulder. "Hyunjin, you're here too." 

"Seungmi-"

"Prince Seungmin, it's nice to see you again too." Yeji intervenes.

"Princess Yeji, we will excuse ourselves now. It seems that your brother is waiting for me." Seungmin smiles.

Seungmin passes Yeji with a bow and walks over to Hyunjin immediately earning a Hyunjin Clinging on to him, they were stopped by Seungmin’s parents. Their parents just told them to behave and don't stray too far away from the guards. But they didn't follow his mom's instructions. Honestly, when did they ever listen? They escaped the guards assigned to them by distracting them with a little magic and Hyunjin brought Seungmin to his favorite spot of the palace. It was a pond. No one really goes there or know it for the matter so it's not so clean but he tried his best to make it look better since he goes there often. They played for hours. They watched the fishes swim around and splashed eachother with water forgetting the fact that their clothes will get wet. Soon, exhaustion seeped into them and so they laid on the grass feeling the cool breeze of the air. Seungmin closed his eyes and soon Hyunjin closes his eyes too, feeling his body relax in the green grass. 

"Hyunjin," Seungmin called.

"Hmm," 

"Listen to the wind. Do you hear them whisper?" Seungmin asked.

"No? Wind can't talk." Hyunjin chuckled. Silly you, He thought.

"No, listen to it. It tells you something. Just feel it enter your ears as the music lingers." Seungmin answered.

Hyunjin didn't reply. He tried listening harder but he couldn't hear any words from the wind. Maybe it's a Gardenian thing, he thought. Maybe Seungmin just has powers or maybe it's just like that for royal families by blood. He didn't know. He was just adopted. Hyunjin made a mental note to ask Yeji if she hears the wind talk too.

"Seungmin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me your wings again?"

"Why so suddenly?" Seungmin asked. "But of course I'll show you."

Seungmin giggled. Fluttering his wings as they slowly took shape on his back. Seungmin wings were stunning, it was an emerald color that shone whenever the light hit it. Did everyone in Gardenia have the same color of wings? Or was it just Seungmin? A light tap on his nose took him out of his thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking dummy. Your face shows it all. We all have our own colors. Mine is nothing special compared to others."

"Don't say that! I don't care about other fairies’ wing colors. For me, your color is the loveliest one."

"Thanks, Hyunjin." Seungmin smiled.

A dazzling smile appeared on Seungmin lips and for once he was proud of himself. Being young at heart, he couldn't understand this feeling that's blooming inside him. Did Seungmin play a magic trick on him? Maybe he put a fairy inside Hyunjin to play a little trick on him while he wasn't looking. Seungmin always made him feel somehow special. It wasn't like he took effort but his presence itself was enough to make him feel the bliss. Their silhouettes took shape as the red and orange hues were painted vibrantly in the vast expanse of the sky. Seeing the sun go down, they walked back to the shore while enjoying the sunset.

...

The day quickly passed by and soon it would be time for Seungmin to leave again. With furrowed eyebrows Hyunjin wondered when they could see each other again. Just thinking about parting with Seungmin today made him feel sad. Hyunjin had a great idea! He tugged on Seungmin's arm with more force than he wanted due to the excitement. Seungmin looked at him surprised from the sudden movement.

"Seungmin can you come again tomorrow?" Hyunjin asked, looking at Seungmin with pleading eyes. 

"Tomorrow? How?" 

"You can just ask your grandma and grandpa to accompany you on the ship in the afternoon. I bet they’ll agree. They love you too much." 

"Isn't that dangerous?" The fairy looked at Hyunjin with a brow raised.

"Of course not. I would be here to protect you and so would grandma and grandpa." Hyunjin flashed a smile reassuringly to Seungmin.

"Ok, I trust you."

Again, Hyunjin was rewarded with that sweet smile of Seungmin. Hyunjin wished that everyday could be like this. They both didn't know that they had mutual feelings. Seungmin also felt warmth bloom in his heart and he could've sworn he felt something fluttering in his stomach. As an innocent child, Seungmkn wondered if Hyunjin used magic and put some tinier versions of mermaids inside him. It was a silly thought but what does he know about this world anyways? Even though, he loved the feeling. If Seungmin was really casting a spell on him, Hyunjin wouldn't mind being enchanted for the rest of eternity. Watching Seungmin’s ship grow smaller, Hyunjin couldn’t help but be excited for tomorrow.

\--- 

OCTOBER 14, XXXX  
6:00 AM

"Prince Hyunjin! Prince Hyunjin! You need to wake up! We need to evacuate right now!"

A loud voice woke Hyunjin from his deep slumber. He was disappointed at first because due to his excitement, he dreamt of Seungmin but in a split second, he felt the adrenaline rush and knew that something serious and assumably dangerous was around the corner. Immediately, he shifted his attention to the commotion in front of him. It was one of their guards looking very concerned and drenched in sweat. It was unusual. Hyunjin usually depicted the guards as brave beings who never get scared but this one was almost trembling. Hyunjin knew it was something serious.

"What is it? What's happening?" Confusion quickly overwhelmed Hyunjin. He could hear the people screaming outside. It didn't help that the castle would shake for some reason. He immediately thought of his parents and Yeji. His head was clouded and his ears could only receive the loud incoherent screams. The ground was shaking in sync with their pounding hearts as fear engulfed the whole palace. The whole island even. 

“What about mother and father? Where are they? Where’s Yeji?” He bombarded the guards with unanswerable questions adding even more pressure and intensity to the situation. He couldn't help it, though. The whole country is in the midst of danger and the fear of not seeing his family after all this chaos started eating him up. 

"We are being attacked by one of the sea beasts! We need to leave now!" Not wasting any time, the guard took him by his hand dragging him along outside. There, he saw a gigantic whirlpool on the edge of the island slowly making everything crumble where it sets foot. The sight was unbearable for Hyunjin. Yes, he might not have the royal blood running through his veins but he couldn't seem to accept that this island who loved him so dearly would just deteriorate so easily.

The Guard had pushed him onto one of the waiting boats clearly shaking from fear as sweat continuously dripped from his face. Hyunjin stumbled back ready to snap at the man at any moment. He stopped as he heard light sniffles coming from behind him and he turns around seeing Yeji. His heart dropped seeing Yeji shivering and shaking in one of the corners of the boat seeming like she was trying to hide herself.

"Yeji! Are you alright?" Hyunjin asked. The answer to his question was so obvious, Yeji was nowhere alright. She was shaking and crying so bad. This made Hyunjin feel another ache in his chest. He never thought he'd see his sister this hurt and broken. Let alone did he think that such a monster would come to ruin his land. 

"B-Brother!" Despite all her cries and sobs, Yeji managed to choke out a word, calling out to Hyunjin. She immediately let herself get engulfed by Hyunjin's embrace, slightly calming down. Yeji was still trying to process everything that's happening right now. It was so unprecedented and unexpected. It came to them so quietly yet damaged them greatly. 

"Where is mother and father?!" Hyunjin was relieved that Yeji is already safe in the ship but he can't help but think of their parents as well. And he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible has already happened to them. Hyunjin didn't want to think that way but it's just his nature to be worried in these kinds of situations.

"Brother..." Yeji’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. The droplets were threatening to fall any second now. It was too much to handle for such a young girl.

"Yeji?! Answer me?!" Shaking Yeji frantically, nothing came out of her mouth but choked sobs. It was all clear that they were still on the island. He needed to find them now. Hyunjin didn't care about his own safety. His parents took care of him and protected him and it's now his turn to return the favor. He was about to leave the boat to seek for his parents but the guards would not let this happen. 

"Let me go! My parents are still on the island!" Usually, he would call them the king and queen but at times like this, he couldn't care less about formality. Struggling against the guards, he couldn't help but feel anger. Why wouldn't they let him help his parents? Why won't they let him go?! His family is in danger and they should be concerned as well! They are the rulers of their country! They have to save them! 

“Prince Hyunjin please understand! You’re our only hope. If you die too-”

“What do you mean if I die too!?” He said, emphasizing the word ‘too’. “ My parents won’t die... They're strong. They told me that they’ll never leave me.” The young prince fought back the tears threatening to fall in any moment now. He knew he can’t crumble just like a right at this moment. He has to be brave.

“The queen and king wouldn’t want to see you like this. They told us to save you and protect the country. What would happen to our country and our people if you died? Please! We can’t let you go, you're the only one who can help us.” The guards holding him pleaded. Hyunjin was shocked. Him to protect the country? What could a weak little boy like him do? He was basically powerless.

"SAIL!" It was the loud scream coming from one of the guards. Soon, little by little, the island shrunk. He watches in shock as he saw the whirlpool devouring everything, his country, his home, his family.

Collapsing on the floor tears kept flowing freely on his face. He just lost his parents. He was a curse, he only brought bad luck to those who love him. His real parents abandoned him and now his foster parents died. He couldn’t even do anything.

A warm, shaking body engulfed Hyunjin. He looked to see Yeji who was also crying. Tears dripping down her face. He hugged her back and soon the tiny sobs turned into wailing. That’s right, he still had Yeji. They're still together. Looking off into the distance, Hyunjin swore he would protect Yeji and rebuild their country. He’s never leaving anyone again. Ever.


	3. Trust

\------------------------Kim Seungmin-------------------------

1989.

CHAPTER THREE.

ROYAL PALACE, GARDENIA

In the reception area, two figures belonging to a man and one to a woman, seem to be arguing about something. Pacing around back and forth with uncertainty and desperation, these people were Min Hyorin and Dong Youngbae, Seungmin’s grandparents. They seem to be talking about something important with serious looks on their faces.

“We need to get rid of him!" Hyorin exclaimed. "It’s better when he’s still a young naive child.” Hyorin said in a whisper. The annoyance and desperation was so obvious in her tone. 

“How can we do that when those pesky fairies are always with him?” Youngbae knew how Hyorin felt and related to it but he could not do anything to make this situation better either. 

“The throne is meant for Daehwi, our first son’s only child. Not Seungmin. It’s obvious that his father stole the throne from our first son!” Seungmin's father, is the second child and was never supposed to be the king of Gardenia. One day, the crown prince just left the country after getting crowned. No one knew where he went or what was the reason behind his departure. This caused them to point fingers at Daniel, being the second eldest and the one who would benefit when the crown prince disappeared. Though suspicions and assumptions went all around the palace, Daniel was able to prove himself not guilty and against the past king and queen's wishes, the council dubbed him as the new crown prince. And not for long, he ruled all of Gardenia. 

“Then how?! What can we do?! There’s no-” Youngbae’s voice was interrupted by someone’s presence. Instantly, fear and regret washed both the elders over, hoping that the child hasn't heard anything that they've been talking about. 

“Grandma, grandpa, can you take me to Hyunjin tomorrow?” Seungmin asked, looking up with pleading eyes to his grandparents. He really hoped that his grandparents would take him to Hyunjin. But it seemed as if the excitement got to him too much that he never knew that he's in danger. Seungmin was obliviously falling for the trap he asked for himself. 

“Do your parents know about this already? You should go ask them first-” Youngbae  
said but was interrupted by Hyorin. He furrowed his eyebrows at first before realizing what Hyorin was brewing. He felt bad for the gullible child, unaware of what's about to happen. 

“Of course, Seungmin! We’ll take you there tomorrow. So you better sleep now, alright?” Seungmin nodded to his grandmother’s words enthusiastically, glad to be able to see Hyunjin once again. But will he? 

“Thank you grandma, grandpa. I knew I could always count on you. Good night.” Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyorin and Youngbae, thanking them. Soon, the prince chimed and made his way to his bedroom.

Youngbae could see the idea but at the same time he couldn't quite comprehend it clearly. What was Hyorin up to? He then questions, “What are you planning?” Hyorin looked around making sure no one else was around. She answered in a simple sentence.

“You’ll see.”

…

Seungmin woke up a little bit too early due to excitement. Yes, he and his dear friend Hyunjin just met yesterday but he’s already excited to meet him again. Seungmin was always bored in his kingdom. Though he always had fairies to accompany him, they never hung out or interacted with him. His cousin, Daehwi, doesn’t play with him either so Seungmin was always looking forward to seeing Hyunjin. He made him feel happy and he always filled the loneliness that grew inside him these past years. Most of the fairies in the palace tell Seungmin that it’s a good thing to be the only child. “Because he’s the only child, the throne is surely his,” He once overheard from the maids serving in the castle. But Seungmin didn’t really understand what it meant. So what if he has competition for the throne? He knows that his parents, the king and queen, will make sure to choose the one who deserves the crown and he will accept their decision whatever it may be. In all honesty, Seungmin shows no interest in wanting the throne. He’s too young to understand, others might think. But the prince knows that other princes from other kingdoms have probably started their training already. 

Seungmin shrugs the thought off and continues his walk to the rice field. Good thing he escaped from the fairies that always follows him around.All he had to do is pull out his “I'll be with grandma and grandpa” card. Trusting the royal family, of course they bought it. He spots an empty hammock hanging on a tree. He sits in it as he watches the fairies farm using magic. It’s harvesting season now. Seungmin absentmindedly eyes how the fairies would gather the rice as it gets circled by sparkles then it floats high into the air separating the dirt from the grains. The fairy would lift the gathered rice and pass it to another fairy. 

After a couple more harvesting, Seungmin feels boredom and leaves the hammock. With a thud, he falls down to the ground. Getting up, he starts to feel a stinging pain in his knees. The cloth wrapped around his knees revealed his soft and delicate skin, wounded. He was just about to go to the healer to get himself some treatment when a fairy, awfully familiar, appeared right in front of him. 

“Prince Seungmin, why are you not with your grandparents?” The fairy crosses his arms and flaps his wings in dismay. Then he circles around Seungmin making the younger a little bit dizzy.

“Well…” Seungmin bites his lips. Couldn't he see that he's wounded right now? Are the fairy's questions more important than him at this point? 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Prince Seungmin, we have been assigned to take care of you. You can’t lie to us just like that. What if you get in trouble? This kingdom will soon be yours and you can’t be put in any danger before that!” 

Here they go again. Just like Hyunjin, Seungmin hates how he gets burdened and pressured by this kingdom. He’s twelve, for god’s sake! They should let him live like a twelve year old. As the fairy continues on to deliver a speech about how he’s the hope of this country and how much the fairies love him, he sees a familiar silhouette approaching the two of them. A wide grin spreads on his face as he looks at the approaching figure with a glint in his eyes.

"Are you even listening? Prince?" The fairy waves his hand around Seungmin trying to get his attention. A hand presses itself onto the fairies shoulder making him jump slightly.

“Prince Seungmin,” Hyorin smiles. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, but Mr. Fairy won’t let me go. He keeps on blabbering about the kingdom and the throne and the hope of this country.” Seungmin puts on a puppy face, hoping to win his grandmother’s favor.

Hyorin sighed, ready to “defend” Seungmin from the fairy that seemed to be a nuisance to him. But as she was just about to do so, her eyes fell into the young boy's knees, seeing the wound with now dried blood. How long has the wound been exposed? It might be true that Hyorin wanted Seungmin out of the palace but a part of her still cares a little bit for the boy. 

“Excuses, but you're just a mere servant of this palace like all the others out there. Don’t you bother my grandchild like that again. He’s still young! And why didn't you bring him to a healer when he's obviously wounded? What if he gets infected, hm?” Seungmin’s grandma confronts the fairy. Seungmin, being a naughty twelve-year old, sticks his tongue out to annoy the fairy. The wound didn't really hurt that much but Seungmin was glad to know that even if there are insensitive fairies, there are still those like his grandparents who care for him as a person rather than just the future of this country. 

“Yes, your majesty. It will never happen again.” He bows down and looks at Seungmin one last time as if he knows something. His eyes held a glint of knowledge but it didn't seem to be a good sign. And he disappears.

…

“Seungmin, are you excited to see your friend?” His grandfather asks, pretending that a terrible thing didn't happen to Catallena just last night. Youngbae and Hyorin were the first to know about the attack of the humongous sea monster. They had reliable sources that even the king and queen hasn’t heard about. They were the past queen and king, after all. Nothing can be left unseen from their watchful eyes.

“Yes, grandpa! I’m very excited to see Hyunjin!” Youngbae ruffled Seungmin’s hair, chuckling. It is just so terrible and shameful. What they were about to do is terrible and Youngbae knows that this would be the most shameful thing he'll ever do. But he can't help it, he just loves Hyorin too much to oppose her. He looks at Seungmin with downcast eyes trying to swallow the lumps that formed on his throat. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt Seungmin but he couldn't disobey Hyorin, she was his everything. She wanted this, and so he'll obey her every command. They planned to bring Seungmin to Candor instead. But not before making him take a forbidden potion for him to lose his abilities as a fairy and to get rid of his hallmark, a golden mark that separates fairies from other creatures. After that, they plan to leave him there and make it look like they got caught in a storm, losing Seungmin. A little bit of magic would be able to make the boat look like it just survived from the storm. Of course, the crew was also part of the plan. A little bribing was enough to persuade the desperate people.

Hyorin comes back from the lower deck holding a tray filled with glasses of orange juice. “Seungmin sweetheart, do you want a drink?” She asked. 

Seungmin nods and Hyorin gives him one of the drinks going on her quest to give the others a drink. Hyorin stops in front of Youngbae silently, side eyeing the young Prince as he drinks all of the juice. She smirks slightly, noticing a flicker in Seungmin's wrist. The drink was so refreshing but poor prince, that drink will slowly get rid of the traces of his race. Unbeknownst to Seungmin, his hallmark started to fade in and out from his wrist. Trails of magic falling off of it. With Seungmin being oblivious, he wouldn't realize that after an hour, he might not be able to fly anymore. Without Seungmin knowing, he might not meet Hyunjin again. Ever.

Time passed with the ship sailing smoothly among the waves. Seungmin sat on the floor feeling a slight headache rise into his head. That was weird, was he seasick? He's been on the boat for a lot of times and he has never gotten sick. He clenches his fist trying to fight his raging headache. Seungmin watches as a glimpse of a shore comes into place. Something was wrong. It wasn’t it. It’s not Hyunjin’s home. It didn’t look like Catallena at all. Seungmin’s eyelids felt so heavy and he never understood why. He felt intense pain and heat in some parts of his body. His head, his wrist, and especially his back. He closes his eyes hoping to block off the pain. He could feel the sweat run on his back as the heat spreaded out through his whole body. He hears hurried footsteps near him and hands holding onto him. They cradled his body before walking without a word. Seungmin feels the sandy texture on his body as the unknown person let him down quietly.

“Grandma, grandpa. What’s happening? Where are we?” He manages to let out a few sentences, gathering all his strength left. The pain grew even more, and the burning sensation kept spreading across his skin. He was left in confusion and it felt as if he was drunk under the sun. Seungmin couldn't process anything properly at this point. Are they helping him now? He's sure that they would treat him if something bad ever happens to him. Or would they? Because if that's what they are currently on to, it didn't seem to be helping at all. 

He tried to open his wings to ease the pain but felt an intense searing pain. Screaming out in agony he opens his eyes and turns his head to see his wings. It was ablaze. His lovely wings were getting consumed by a fire. Seungmin quickly tries to conjure a water orb to put out the flame. His heart dropped. It didn't work. The fire didn't go out. What was happening? Why wouldn't it work? He continues to conjure more water orbs despite the stinging on his body frantically trying to remove the fire. 

"Grandpa! Grandpa! please help me!" Seungmin shouts out through choked sobs looking at his Grandparents with a tear-stained face. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. It hurted too much to the point that he couldn't summon water orbs anymore. It was as if all the magic and abilities in his veins has run cold and he's left with no identity. Seungmin was so drained. 

His grandparents stood there in silence, not doing anything. Why weren't they doing anything? They needed to help him! He watches as the two continue to stare at him—one with regret on his face and one with a small smile. As Seungmin's eyes began to close, the last thing he saw was the small smile turning into a wide evil smirk. 

Seungmin gasps for air as the flames slowly engulf his wings. At last, the flames burned out leaving nothing but two horrible stumps on his back. The pretty hallmark on his wrist was also erased, leaving nothing but dull skin. All the traces of his race have now disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> We love Heechul please don't yeet us. ♡♡


End file.
